Throwing snowballs is a popular winter past time for children. Forming the snowballs is a task that many younger children have trouble with as it requires a certain degree of strength and manual dexterity. After being involved in snowball throwing for a period of time a child's mittens tend to become covered with snow and his or her fingers as a consequence become cold.
The above mentioned problems are mitigated if the child utilizes an apparatus for making snowballs. A number of snowball making apparatus have been devised. The problem with such devices is that they do not limit the amount of snow used in the formation of the snowball, and do not have any means to dispose of excess snow. The result of such shortcomings is that the snowballs they form generally are oblong in shape, rather than having a more aesthetically pleasing and aerodynamically sound round shape.